icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vancouver Wheelers
History VANCOUVER PROVINCE - November 24, 1951 MONARCHS WIND UP WITH WIN - Kerrisdale 6, Trail 5 Well, let it never be said that Kerrisdale Monarchs didn't bow out on a high note. The team, playing before the biggest house of the season, gave all in their last performance Friday night at Kerrisdale Arena, and beat Trail Smoke Eaters of the Western International League, 6-5. None of the Monarch players knew that, following the game, they'd be out of a hockey job. VICTORY DIMMED The dressing room sounded as though Kerrisdale had just produced a Stanley Cup. But only for for a few minutes. Owner Sid Hole came in as the players were half undressed and announced he was folding - for keeps. The players wore some pretty glum looks for a while but finally Len Mutcheson said: "Oh, what the hell. It only happens once, anyway." Coach Scotty Milne, who continued to profess amazement at Kerrisdale's knack of going well against a good club and bad against a mediocre team, just shrugged and said, "We'll stick together for a few days and see what happens." NEVER BETTER It was a fitting note on which to wind up. Monarchs never looked better. Mickey Lynch scored three goals and goalie Roy Worrall made several miraculous saves. The big crowd - about 2100 - thought Monarchs might be hitting their stride. The fates said "no". Nanaimo Clippers will carry on, Harry Porter, club official told The Vancouver Daily Province today: "As long as fans want hockey, the Clippers will continue to play the game." Nanaimo is a running-mate of Kerrisdale in the two-club coast amateur hockey league. The Kerrisdale club lost $8700 last year under the ownership of John Taylor, Fred Taylor and Frank Bernard and lost an additional $2300 this season before Hole took over Oct.28. He bought the club for a reported $1700. Jack Elliot, Arena manager, said he would turn the rink over to the juveniles and juniors if Monarchs stuck by their guns. SCOTTY SURPRISED Hockey coach Scotty Milne was caught completely by surprise by the announcement. "What about John Taylor buying into the club again?" Milne was asked. "Yeah, that could be," said Milne. Two minutes later he was handed a single sheet of paper with four paragraphs outlining the difficulties encountered by the new owner and his decision to quit. Hole, who saw Monarchs turn in their best game of the season in defeating Trail Smoke Eaters, 6-5, said the local two-team league was his downfall. JUNIOR HOCKEY "Take tonight (Friday), for instance," he said. "We pay the rink $325 and Trail around $300. When we play in Trail we pay all our own expenses and don't receive and out of the gate. It just can't work out right." VANCOUVER PROVINCE - November 27, 1951 $2100 FOR MONARCHS? BUYER OFFERS $1750 - by Hugh Watson Owner Sid Hole put a $2100 price tag on the Kerrisdale Monarchs today and at the same time announced he is "definitely through with hockey for the year." Hole, who paid between $1800-$1900 for the Monarchs Oct. 28, made his decision Monday night after advice from his doctor to take things easier. Prospective buyers of the club are reportedly a dime a dozen. At least one, Stephen Kripps, Vancouver druggist, had made inquiries concerning the sale of the Monarchs. $1750 OFFERED Kripps, brother-in-law of Monarchs' centre, Ted Sims, will offer $1750 for the Monarchs, providing the equipment goes with the team. Coach Scotty Milne held a meeting of the the players Monday night and, in between about 30 phone calls asking "What's doing," decided to carry on as before. Crux of the puzzling situation is the Point Grey Community Association, landlords of Kerrisdale Arena. If the PGCA agrees to a nightly rink rental of $175 at least two or three Kerrisdale businessmen are reported willing to gamble on the Monarchs. AVERAGED $1038 As things stand now, the Arena charges $325 per game or 30 percent, highest rental in B.C. amateur hockey. Last week, a Monarch spokesman said, the Arena made $800 off the Monarchs. Monarchs, meanwhile, lost about $150. VANCOUVER PROVINCE - November 28, 1951 MONARCHS SEEK PLAN TO CARRY ON Kerrisdale Monarchs are not dead. Although they are without a sponsor, the club will fulfill its weekend engagements, playing Nanaimo here on Friday night at Kerrisdale Arena and meeting Nanaimo at home Saturday night. "I have told the boys they can use the equipment," said reluctant owner Sid Hole. "They can keep all the gate receipts. I feel I have contributed all I can justify to paying their expenses. If they want to carry on, they can use the equipment and they might get by on the gate receipts." VANCOUVER PROVINCE - November 29, 1951 NEW SPONSER TAKES OVER MONARCHS Kerrisdale Monarchs will carry on. Fred Dietrich and Jim Collins of the Dietrich-Collins Equipment Ltd., announced today that his firm would sponsor the club starting immediately. Nick Lucas, president of the Point Grey Community Society, said his group has endorsed the new sponsors and urged all resident in the community to support the club. The team starts under the new management tomorrow night when Nanaimo will be at the Kerrisdale Arena for a scheduled Pacific Coast Amateur Hockey League game starting at 8:30. "I and my partner, Jim Collins, both like hockey," said Mr. Dietrich. "We are going to do our utmost to put over the Monarchs. We think it is a good thing for the community and will give us all worthwhile entertainment." New directors will include former owner Sid Hole and John R. Taylor. Fred W. "Cyclone" Taylor, one of Canada's most famous hockeyists, returns as an advisor to the team. Bill Clancey is manager. VANCOUVER PROVINCE - November 30, 1951 MONARCHS BACK OWNERS; 'PROMISE' VICTORY TONIGHT - DIETRICH, COLLINS SEEK FAN CLUB, PLAYERS - by Hugh Watson Fred Dietrich and Jimmy Collins, new owners of the Kerrisdale Monarchs of the Pacific Coast Senior Amateur Hockey League, received a vote of confidence from their players Thursday night on the eve of their first venture into organised hockey. The players met with manager and publicity director Bill Clancey Thursday night following a one-hour workout at Kerrisdale Arena. "Above all, we want a win tonight," said Clancey. Nanaimo Clippers, five games ahead of the Monarchs, will be the opposition. Clancey, who could be to Monarchs what Bill Veeck is to St. Louis Browns, said the B.C. Regimental Band would be on hand tonight for between periods entertainment. WANT BOOSTER CLUB Three immediate resolutions were outlined by Clancey following the meeting with the players. They were: (1) A Monarchs Booster Club, with fans traveling with the Monarchs to Nanaimo for Saturday night games, to be organised. (2) Additional player help if any is obtainable. "We will not stand still," added Clancey. (3) An effort to break even and give Kerrisdale fans "a team to be proud of. Certainly a winning team next year, if not this." RITCHIE TO STAY Len Mutcheson, who made his debut on defence last Friday when Monarchs beat Trail, 6-5, will again partner Bud Ritchie. Coach Scotty Milne said he would probably operate with 14 men tonight against Nanaimo. ICE CHIPS Eddie Schmidt has offers from Nelson Maple Leafs and a team in Whitehorse... Gwynn Lovett attended Thursday's practise. He's completely recovered from the head injury sustained three weeks ago. Bud Richtie by-passed the offer from nelson and will stick with Monarchs... There is a possibility of a series between the Monarchs and an all-star team from the Commercial Hockey League, winner to get a Dietrich-Collins Trophy... VANCOUVER PROVINCE - January 16, 1952 KERRISDALE PUCKSTERS WILL GET A NEW NAME Kerrisdale's senior amateur hockeyist will abdicate as Monarchs next weekend. Manager Bill Clancey said that a new team name for teh local squad will be announced next Sunday, at which time news of Kerrisdale's current player hunt will also be forthcoming. Monarchs have had three owners so far this season, and are presently bankrolled by Dietrich-Collins Equipment Ltd. Presumably their new name will emphasise this tieup. Scotty Milne's club, which beat Penticton V's on Monday night, willrest for the balance of the week. Their next start is against Nanaimo here next Monday, and a swing through the Kootenays will follow. VANCOUVER PROVINCE - January 20, 1952 MONARCHS' NEW NAME WHEELERS The name "Kerrisdale Monarchs" faded out of the local hockey world Sunday with the announcement by publicity chief Bill Clancey, that the club's name has been changed to Vancouver Wheelers. "We Felt that a change was needed if we are to have a tie up with eastern hockey circles," said Clancey. "People in Montreal and Toronto know where Vancouver is but they've never heard of Kerrisdale, and would probably think twice before sending us players."\ The Vancouver Wheelers name was influenced by the very first Stanley cup champions the Winged Wheelers who won the prize in 1893. Winners in nine of their last 12 games, Wheelers make their first appearance under the new name tonight at Kerrisdale Arena when they meet Nanaimo Clippers. Game time is 8:30pm. Season-by-season record 'Pacific Coast Senior League' The Okanagan Mainline League split in 1951-52, mostly because of travel costs. The Nanaimo Clippers and the Kerrisdale Monarchs formed the Pacific Coast Senior League. Midway through the season, the Monarchs changed their name to the Vancouver Wheelers. The league and both teams folded after this season. Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1952 Category:Disestablished in 1952 Category:Defunct Teams Category:Pacific Coast Senior League